A Different Kind of Dance
by PackUpTheMoon
Summary: Kurt Hummel never in his life thought dance could be sexy. But, Kurt has never seen Blaine Anderson dance. A fun little one-shot! Rated M for some smutty goodness! Oh yeah, AU!


**Sooo, this is a one-shot! It is smutty and it was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee . . .boo!**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel did not want to be here. If he'd really had any say in the matter, he would be back in his apartment, catching up on missed episodes of America's Next Top Model All Star season.<p>

But it was his close friend Rachel Berry's first show, and she'd begged him to come. She'd joined a dance company called Insanity Dance (a title Kurt wasn't so sure he liked) six months ago, and she'd been so excited about her first show, so he felt like he was pretty much obliged to go.

Or at least, he'd felt obliged to go until he'd got there realised Rachel had also invited Mercedes, Santana, and Puck. Apparently she'd invited some of her other McKinley friends, but they'd been the only ones who'd shown up.

Mercedes, he could deal with. They were already close friends. But Puck and Santana? Not so much.

''Why is it so fucking cold?'' Santana Lopez demanded angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kurt rolled his eyes. ''Um, because it's November, and you decided to wear a tiny dress'' he deadpanned.

Santana shot him an icy glare. ''Look, there are hot guys here. I need to make them want me'' she sighed, and as if to prove her point, winked at a cute boy passing by.

''Because you like boys'' Puck said sarcastically, earning himself a slap on the shoulder.

''My heart likes girls, fine, I admit to that. But my girlie parts want boys right now. Besides, just because I like ladies doesn't mean I can't tease the fellas'' she smirked at Puck.

Mercedes laughed loudly. ''Girl, why were we not best friends in high school'' she chuckled.

Kurt internally groaned, and anxiously checked his watch. ''It's almost seven. Shouldn't they be letting us in right now?'' he whined, pulling his pea coat tighter around him.

As if on command, the doors of the auditorium flew open, hitting everyone with a heat of air.

''Hello everyone'' a tall blonde girl wearing an offensively coloured dress cried out to everyone on the sidewalk. ''My name is Brittany S. Pierce. Britney Spears bitch!'' she whooped loudly, getting a couple of laughs from the audience.

''Did she really just say that?'' Mercedes raised one eyebrow incredulously.

''I don't even care about what she said. That girl is damn fine'' Santana purred, craning her neck to get a better look at the blonde.

''Welcome to a Night of Neglect! We are neglected souls, here to express ourselves through the power of dance!'' she cried out. ''We are Insanity Dance, and we are beautiful!'' she finished, and finally ushered the guests inside.

''I wants me a piece of that'' Santana bit down on her lip, and winked at Brittany as they passed.

''Given up on trying to woo men?'' Puck asked, and Santana glowered at him.

''I wants me a piece of her unless I find something better. Which I highly doubt'' she sniffed daintily.

They made their way into the front row of the auditorium, seats that Rachel had managed to get them.

''I think this will be fun'' Mercedes whispered to Kurt, as he sat down between her and Santana.

Kurt peeled off his coat, and laid it comfortable across his lap. ''I'd still rather be at home watching America's Next Top Model'' he quipped.

After a few minutes of mindless chatter, Brittany walked back on stage, this time wearing a black unitard, with her hair pulled back into an impeccable ponytail.

''Audience'' she called out, her voice clearer and darker than it was before. ''I founded Insanity Dance, because I used dance as an escape from the insanity in my life. And everyone that is part of my company is here with me, because they too, use dance as a source of relief'' she smiled widely at the audience, and Santana made a low sound of approval in the back of her throat.

''And now I present to you . . . Insanity Dance!'' she yelled, and the auditorium was plunged into darkness.

Suddenly, music filled the auditorium, and Kurt instantly recognized it. It was Indestructible, by Robyn, one of his favourite mainstream artists.

A spotlight hit the middle of the stage, illuminating a boy dressed in all black. He looked up on a perfect beat, and Kurt took a long moment to analyze the boy.

He had dark, unruly curls that Kurt almost instantly wanted to run his fingers through. His eyes, though not fully visible, seemed to be a hazel-y gold. He had a very attractive face, with hard cheekbones and an angular jaw. His tanned neck was long and smooth; making Kurt have a very dirty thought that involved licking up the boy's neck. His black shit clung to every muscle on his body, and it had a wide neck, revealing delicious looking collarbones.

The moment dragged on, as Kurt let his eyes travel down to the boy's lower body. There was a slight bulge in the boys' tight, dark pants, and Kurt almost melted. It wasn't even an erection bulge. It was just a regular bulge, and Kurt felt his jeans embarrassingly tighten around the crotch area.

His mind was suddenly flooded with images of pulling down those tight, pants and-

The moment ended, and Kurt snapped himself out of his dirty reverie, feeling himself blush a deep red.

More dancers filled the stage and Kurt probably should've looked through them for Rachel, but he just couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He moved so gracefully, so fluidly, and with a hint of sexiness, making Kurt suddenly thankful for the coat in his lap.

The boy twisted, leaped, rolled and danced as if it were the last thing he'd ever do. Every one of his stunning movements was filled with such raw passion, and Kurt couldn't help but stare in awe.

The song ended soon after, and the boy ended on his knees directly in front of Kurt. The boy looked down, and then his eyes flicked up to meet Kurt's.

Kurt could practically hear Santana salivating in his ear, but he couldn't fully register the sound. He could only really register the boys stare, and the sudden flow of blood to his nether regions. The beautiful boy was just staring at Kurt in such a way that he uncomfortably readjusted his coat to cover himself better.

The boy's eyes caught the movement, and he winked at Kurt once before throwing himself back into the next dance zealously.

Kurt had never really thought dance could be sexy (excluding burlesque) but right now, he was finding the whole dance terribly arousing. Or maybe it was just that one boy he found very arousing. He didn't really know. All he knew was that he'd be fighting an erection until the end of the show.

He continued with his shameless staring, and even made eye contact a few times more with the stunning boy, making his cock strain against his jeans almost painfully.

He was thankful when the show finally ended, and he hastily put on his coat, buttoning it up to the last button, while Brittany urged all the guests to join the performers backstage for the after party.

''That was pretty cool'' Santana said as they made their way backstage, and Puck scoffed.

''You're just happy you got to see Blondie in a unitard'' he said, nudging her with his hip.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and quickly changed the subject. ''Did you see the short guy who was kneeling in front of Kurt?'' Santana asked Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded, ''mhmm, that boy is fine'' she licked her lips and waggled her eyebrows.

''I might take him home instead of Brittany'' Santana mused.

Kurt was about to snap something very rude, when all of a sudden Rachel Berry bounded up to them, the hazel eyed boy in tow.

''Hi guys'' she said happily, and Kurt's eyes fell to her hand twisted with the boy's.

'So he's straight' Kurt thought, and then mentally kicked himself in the face. Just because he was holding hands with Rachel didn't mean he was straight. Besides, she was with Finn.

''This is Blaine Anderson'' Rachel said, once she'd hugged everyone. ''He didn't have anyone to hang out with, so I told him he was free to hang out with us!''

''Hi'' Blaine Anderson said shyly, waving to everyone adorably.

Blaine was a perfect name for him. And it had nothing to do with the character from Pretty in Pink.

''Hey there'' Santana purred, ''I'm Santana'' she said seductively.

Blaine smiled, and turned towards Puck, completely oblivious to her come-hither look.

Kurt internally smirked. 'Either he's oblivious, or likes guys' Kurt thought, as Puck and Mercedes introduced themselves.

Finally, Blaine's hazel eyes met Kurt's and they just smouldered right through him. At that moment, he became very, very thankful for long coats.

''Kurt Hummel'' he introduced himself, extending a hand.

''Hi'' Blaine grinned, shaking Kurt's hand firmly. ''It's so nice to finally meet you guys. Rachel has told me so much about all of you, and has shown me multiple photos'' he said, chuckling.

Oh boy, he had a tight grip. Kurt could almost imagine how it would feel if Blaine's hand was gripping his cock just as tightly as he was gripping Kurt's hand.

Jesus, Kurt needed to stop with the dirty thoughts. His erection was starting to get uncomfortable.

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand, and stepped into the empty space between him and Rachel, and Kurt could feel heat radiating off of him.

''Did you guys like it'' Rachel asked eagerly, and Kurt nodded.

''It was stunning. You were stunning'' Kurt said. Not that he'd even seen Rachel dancing. But what he'd gotten from watching Blaine, the dance had been gorgeous.

''Hey, there's Blondie'' Puck nudged Santana, and she immediately craned her neck to-

Oh God.

There was a hand on Kurt's ass. He knew for a fact that it was not Santana's, because hers were clasped in front of her. And that left Blaine, who was standing close enough to Kurt to make the action go unnoticed.

The hand was still there though, ducking beneath his coat to rest lightly on his ass, giving it a light squeeze.

In any other situation, Kurt might have gasped and slapped the boy. Called him a disgusting bastard and stalked angrily away.

But it was Blaine, who was the source of Kurt's arousal and he was still shocked that someone's hand was on his ass.

The hand gave Kurt's ass a sharp squeeze, and he bit back a moan of pleasure. He peered at Blaine with his peripheral vision, and was stunned to see him with a subtly smug smile on his face. And he barely looked aroused! God, it was not fair. Why was he just enjoying himself teasing Kurt?

Well, he didn't know. And he wasn't going to wait around to find out. His erection was throbbing painfully, and it really needed to be dealt with.

''Excuse me'' Kurt said, in the most composed voice he could manage, and hurried away.

* * *

><p>Blaine loved to dance. If he could dance every single day of his life, he would.<p>

He'd auditioned for Insanity Dance a year ago, and was proud to say he absolutely loved it.

And then Rachel Berry came. Not that Blaine didn't like her, he did. She was funny, and charismatic, and incredibly sweet . . . but only outside of dance.

In dance, she was a little bit of a Competitive Clarisse. She would always fight to be center stage, even though Blaine knew that there were girls that were much better dancers than she was.

And then there had been that awkward time when he had gotten drunk and kissed her and it had been very embarrassing when he'd woken up next to Rachel (fully clothed, thank God) and had to explain to her that tequila made him slutty, and he was actually very, very gay.

She'd handled it surprisingly well, but Blaine had suspected that she'd never truly gotten over it, even if she was now it a very sweet relationship with a boy named Finn.

And then about a month ago, she'd come to dance gushing about how some of her friends would be coming to their next show, and she was very excited.

Blaine, being the nice person he was, had asked Rachel what her friends were like, and she'd proceeded to take a photo out of her wallet and give him a long description of everyone who was coming (Finn, was not, surprisingly. Apparently he was visiting his mother the weekend of the show).

There was Mercedes Jones, who Rachel claimed to be the fiercest girl she'd ever met, and had a stunning voice.

Then, Noah Puckerman (though better known as Puck), a rough-around-the-edges type of guy with a soft center. She'd had a fling with him once, but they were good friends now.

Santana Lopez, a girl who wasn't sure whether she liked boys or girls. They'd had their spats, but Rachel assured him that they were now on relatively good terms.

And lastly, there was Kurt Hummel, who was still deciding whether he wanted to come or not. He'd instantly mesmerised Blaine. With his big blue eyes, soft-looking porcelain skin, and sharp features, Blaine just wanted to hold him.

Rachel had been annoyingly vague about Kurt, so he brought it upon himself to find out more. He'd brought her to lunch one day, and asked her all about her friends.

She'd told him that she and Kurt were very good friends, and she loved him very much. But he had gotten bullied in high school, so he still brought that insecurity around with him.

Blaine had absentmindedly asked why he'd gotten bullied, and Rachel had replied smoothly that Kurt had been bullied because he was the only gay boy living in an overly-conservative town.

THAT had made Blaine pay attention. If Kurt was gay, Blaine could flirt his butt off, and not feel guilty! He could even charm his way into Kurt's pants if he wanted to.

So when Rachel had told him that Kurt had finally agreed to come to the show, he decided to make it his own little personal goal to seduce Kurt Hummel.

The night of the show, when Brittany was onstage doing the little intro, Blaine had peeked out into the audience, and had seen, beneath the bright lights, a stunning Kurt Hummel.

He was even more perfect in person, and when Kurt bit his lip as the lights began to dim, Blaine couldn't stop the rush of blood to his 'southern hemisphere'.

Blaine skipped onto the dark stage and thought of silly things like dead puppies to calm his erratic heartbeat. It wasn't his fault that he was already aroused! It was just that Kurt looked so . . . scrumptious.

The dance had begun easily, and each of Blaine's movements felt familiar and soft and fluid. When the first song ended, Blaine found himself very conveniently on his knees in front of none other than Kurt Hummel.

All they did was stare at each other, or in other words, eyefuck. Blaine noticed the way Kurt adjusted the coat on his lap, and winked at the beautiful blue eyed boy, before throwing himself back into his dance.

When the show ended, and Brittany invited the guests backstage for the after party, Blaine made sure to mention sadly to Rachel that he had no friends to go hang out with (and it was NOT because he hadn't invited any . . . ).

''You can come hang out with me and my friends!'' Rachel smiled, caught his hand, and towed him towards her group of friends.

Blaine tuned out all of her friends introductions (it was very easy, even though one girl was giving him avoidable bedroom eyes), except Kurt's.

When Kurt had spoken in a high, light, smooth voice, Blaine thought he was going to melt into a puddle. He'd caught Kurt's soft hand and shaken it in his firmest grip.

''It's so nice to finally meet you guys'' Blaine breathed, eyes never leaving Kurt's. ''Rachel has told me so much about all of you, and has shown me multiple photos'' he chuckled to himself, dropped Kurt's hand, and stood in the empty space between him and Rachel.

And then his hand decided to have a mind of its own. It began to wander away, ducking beneath the hem of Kurt's coat (which was annoyingly long) and came to rest on his ass.

Oh God, that ASS! It was nice, and firm, and perky and Blaine never wanted to take his hand off it. He watched from the corner of his eye as Kurt stiffened, and he half expected Kurt to punch Blaine for molesting him.

But he didn't. He just let Blaine cup and squeeze his ass, before saying (a little shakily, Blaine noted) ''excuse me'', and hurrying off.

Blaine was very turned on, and he knew that his growing erection would become clearly visible soon. He counted to ten very quickly, and then told Rachel he was going to go grab his things.

He went in the same direction as Kurt did, and found the stunning boy leaning against the wall in a secluded hallway.

''Y-you were touching me!'' Kurt cried out shakily, the moment he saw Blaine.

''I was actually subtly coming onto you'' Blaine said, stepping very close to Kurt.

''Because hand-raping my ass is pretty subtle'' Kurt said dryly, and Blaine laughed, linking his fingers through Kurt's.

''You know you liked it'' Blaine winked at Kurt, and began pulling him in the direction of his changing room.

''I'll admit to that'' he purred, following Blaine without complaint.

''Alright'' Blaine began, as soon as they were in the confines of his changing room. ''Enough with the chitchat'' he locked the door, and turned to face Kurt. ''I've decided that I don't want a blowjob, and I'm not in the mood to give one. So I think we're going to do some intense grinding'' Blaine said, hungrily pushing Kurt against the wall behind him.

''Oh, so you're the boss of this sexual encounter?'' Kurt cocked an eyebrow and quickly shed his coat.

Blaine's erection was painful at this point, and he sighed, slotting his hips against Kurt's, erection to erection. ''Pretty much'' he smirked, and thrust his hips into Kurt's.

Kurt gasped wildly, his hips stuttering forwards on their own accord, and he leaned forwards and tried to catch Blaine's lips in a kiss.

''Ah, ah, ah'' Blaine snapped his head back, and rolled his hips tantalizingly slowly into Kurt's. ''Kisses mean too much'' he stated, ''if I kiss you and it's brilliant, it'll ruin this whole hook up and go thing'' he said, and Kurt eyed him sceptically.

''All right, if you say so'' Kurt sighed, ''where were we?''

There was no more need for talking. Their hips crushed together in a quick uneven rhythm, both boys breathing heavy.

''Am I allowed-'' Kurt bit back a moan, and then continued, ''-your neck'' he gasped, and Blaine caught the gist of what he was trying to say, and nodded.

Kurt leaned forwards, his erection still pushing against Blaine's, and licked a long, wet stripe up Blaine's throat.

Blaine groaned, and placed his forearms on either side of Kurt's head, their faces precariously close together.

Kurt bit, and licked at Blaine's collarbone, one hand threading into Blaine's unruly curls, and the other tracing the planes of Blaine's face. ''I want you'' Kurt hummed against Blaine's collarbone. ''I want you leaning back against a wall, or a table, or anything. I want to take off your pants and take your cock in my mouth. I want your fingers in my hair as I make you lose control'' Kurt whispered, his teeth grazing Blaine's earlobe.

Blaine stifled an animalistic moan, and his hips were thrusting almost frantically into Kurt's as he imagined all of those things in his head. He let himself moan this time, head falling backwards.

''God you're vocal'' Kurt laughed, bringing Blaine's head forwards so they could lock eyes.

''Would you like me to be quieter'' Blaine asked, pressing Kurt's knees farther apart. ''If you give me a sound I'll shut up'' he said. He could feel heat coiling within him, and he knew how close he was to his climax.

''I'm close'' Kurt gasped, fingers locking into Blaine's hair.

''So am I'' Blaine breathed, their hips grinding together at different times. Suddenly, the heat in Blaine's stomach hit it's breaking point, and he came hard in his pants, harder than he'd ever come before. He moaned loudly, and pushed roughly one final time into Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened and never left Blaine's as he _keened_, a loud, high-pitched noise that made Blaine's whole entity shiver.

And the worst part was that Kurt looked absolutely beautiful as they both gasped through the force of their orgasms. His mouth just looked so perfect and pink and soft, Blaine couldn't stop himself from leaning forwards and catching Kurt's mouth in an indescribably sweet kiss.

Kurt's mouth was still against Blaine's for a fraction of a second, before he responded to Blaine's kiss with as much enthusiasm as he could muster up.

Blaine pulled back, and smiled dopily and the boy in front of him, still riding a post-orgasm high.

''I thought kisses weren't allowed'' Kurt sighed, and Blaine chuckled.

''I know, I know. But you're kind of beautiful when you come, and I couldn't help myself'' he said, pulling away from Kurt.

Kurt pouted from the lack of closeness, and then smiled. ''Was it perfect?'' he asked, and Blaine nodded.

''Would it sound really cheesy if I told you that fireworks were going off in my head'' Blaine admitted shyly, and Kurt laughed, reaching forwards to cup Blaine's cheek in his hand.

''It would sound cheesier if I told you I felt the exact same thing. And I did'' he said, and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

''Will I see you again?'' Blaine asked hopefully, and Kurt nodded, picking his coat up off the floor.

''Tell you what, how about we ditch this thing, and you buy me a drink? Then we can exchange numbers, and if I like you, I'll call you tomorrow, and you can take me out on a date'' Kurt propositioned.

''Oh, so you're the boss of this little encounter?'' Blaine quoted, and Kurt smiled.

''Pretty much'' he said coyly, and pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

**FIN**


End file.
